


And it’s foolish to share with someone else

by TalkingAboutTheWeather



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Also me writing matteo was just that john mulaney sketch about his wife, Fluff, M/M, Rooftops, Trans Character, its very short but i didnt even plan to write it. It just came., just pure fluff!!, only going like hes a little SHIT and i love him SO MUCH, still cant believe david exists, we got that!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingAboutTheWeather/pseuds/TalkingAboutTheWeather
Summary: “Did you know,” and Matteo can’t believe he’s about to say this, “that, after a while, the hearts of lovers begin to beat at the same frequency? How crazy is that?”Just a quiet moment between two boys in love on a rooftop in Berlin.





	And it’s foolish to share with someone else

**Author's Note:**

> I just MISS them so much and im lonely and sad and queer so i wrote FLUFF. Also the title is from flatsound’s song “my heart goes bum bum bum” bc im veryyyy creative

They are laying on the rooftop of Laura and David’s apartment.

It’s August and the nights are getting colder, so they brought some pillows and a duvet with them.

Matteo has his head under David’s chin, his ear on his heart.

Up there, they can’t hear the sounds of the city, so that when he closes his eyes, he can feel it go, in their own little silence, quietly and slowly, _bum, bum, bum._

It’s reassuring and Matteo feels his own heart calm down. “Did you know,” and he can’t believe he’s about to say this, “that, after a while, the hearts of lovers begin to beat at the same frequency? How crazy is that?”

David stops playing with his hair to press a kiss unto his head. “What’s crazy is how much of a desperate romantic you are, underneath all that annoying little shit façade.”

Matteo grins and raises his head a little so that his nose tickles against David’s cheek, making him giggle. “Are you saying that I’m not an annoying little shit? Huh? Huh?”

He drags his body up and begins to tickle David seriously, who laughs and honourably defends himself by hitting him. Various times.

David ends up pinning him to the roof, holding his wrists. He always wins these fights. Not that Matteo is complaining.

“Oh, you are _so_ annoying, _extremely_ annoying. But you are also very sweet, and romantic, and cute.” David closes his eyes a moment, then he looks down on him again. “You are one of the best people I know.”

Matteo feels his grin turn into a softer smile as David leans down to kiss him.

As he pulls back, Matteo whispers, “I wanted to say that I never denied that I was cute, but then you had to make this serious. See, I try to be a little shit and you turn me into mush.”

David raises his eyebrows. “Mush?”

Matteo nodds. “Mush. Pure mush. Can’t even feel my limbs mush.”

David collapses on him, intertwining their fingers. “I can’t believe I don’t have a boyfriend anymore and only mush.”

Matteo looks at their hands, taps their fingertips together. “Too bad, it’s your own fault. Only mush for you now.”

David puts his chin on Matteo’s chest and chuckles. “Well then, you’re the best mush I know.”

Matteo flicks him on the forehead. “And how many mushes do you know, mister?”

David puts his head back down, “Oh, this one is quite enough for me.”

He starts absently tracing his fingers on Matteo’s chest, as he often does.

“I can feel your heart beat.” He whispers. “It goes like this.” He starts tapping his fingers in a slow rhythm on Matteo’s chest.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Matteo passes his hand through David’s hair, messing it up completely, as he knows that David hates. As if on clue, David huffs and pulls away, “You _fucker_.”

Matteo grins up to him, “Can’t have you be any more romantic than me.”

David just shakes his head and lays down beside him, so that their noses almost touch. “You know, I think mine was going at the same frequency.”

Matteo looks into David’s dark and lovely eyes and feels something warm and big fill his chest. He passes his tongue over his lips. “Well, that’s good, then.”

David nodds a little, his eyes follow Matteo’s tongue. He smiles, “That’s good then.”

They stay in silence for a bit, just gazing at each other. Studying each other.

Matteo could look at David forever. There’s just _so much_ he loves.

His mysterious eyes, obviously, but also his slightly crooked nose, his little piercing, his full lips, his wide smile, his elegant eyebrows. And Jesus, has he really just thought that? _Elegant eyebrows?_

David reaches out and traces a finger over Matteo’s nose. Tapping it once and pulling away again. Biting at his lips a little and turning on his back. Looking at the sky, saying, “Maybe I do believe a little in fate. I want to make my own choices, but I cannot imagine a world without you.”

Matteo can’t believe he gets to have all this.

He says, “That’s called codependency. That’s bad, David.”

David doesn’t even look at him as he smacks him in the face.

Matteo finishes cackling, then he turns on his back, too. “It’s easy for me to believe in fate, Catholic upbringing and all that, but I feel like you’re the only thing I’ve ever really chosen. The rest happened without me doing anything about it. I got dragged along by everything else. You are the only thing I actively pursued.”

He turns his head back to David and sees that he’s already looking at him, “I _chose_ you, David Schreibner.” Then he grins, “Don’t you feel honored?”

David smacks him in the face again.

So, Matteo just _has_ to kiss his smug smile off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> If anything’s grammatically wrong please tell me! All comments and kudos are SO appreciated, they really make my day. Im @rimbaux on tumblr :)


End file.
